The present invention relates to tape applicators. More particularly, the present invention relates to tape applicators for applying tape onto boxes.
Containers, packages, cartons, and cases, (referred to as xe2x80x9cboxesxe2x80x9d) for storing and shipping products typically use an adhesive tape, such as box sealing tape, to secure the flaps or covers so that the box will not accidentally open during normal shipment, handling, and storage. Box sealing tape maintains the integrity of a box throughout its entire distribution cycle. Box sealing tape and other adhesive tapes can be used on other parts of boxes and on other substrates and can be used to function similarly to labels. These tapes can be made in roll or pad form. They can be transparent, translucent, or opaque, and can have information printed or otherwise applied to the tape.
Boxes generally contain information about the contents. This information, most commonly located on the box, might include lot numbers, date codes, product identification information, and bar codes. The information can be placed onto the box using a number of methods. These might include preprinting the box when it is manufactured, printing this information onto the box at the point of use with an inkjet coder that sprays a pattern of ink dots to form the image, or by using a flexographic ink rolling coder system. Other approaches include using labels, typically white paper with preprinted information either applied manually, or with an online automatic label applicator.
A recent trend in conveying information related to the product is the requirement to have the information specific for each box. For example, each box could carry specific information about its contents and the final destination of the product, including lot umbers, serial numbers, and customer order numbers. The information is typically provided on labels which are customized and printed on demand at the point of application onto the box. This is typically known as the ability to print variable information onto a label before it is applied onto the box. Two patents that disclose printed labels are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,292,713 and 5,661,099.
Another approach to place information onto a box is to use tape, which can be preprinted or printed on demand, with fixed information or with variable information. The tape can be applied anywhere on the box by known applying systems. In one system, the tape is applied on the corner of a box by a corner applicator. As used in this application, corner refers to the linear edge that is common between two adjacent sides of a box. Two examples of such an applicator are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,209,808 and 5,227.002. Additionally, printable tapes for applying on boxes, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,421,817; 5,242,888; 5,354,588; 5,478,880; and 5,560,293, are known.
Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company of St. Paul, Minn. (3M) has sold an automatic system for applying pre-printed tape (with non-variable information) with bar codes since 1994. This system can apply a pre-printed tape onto the corner of a box while the box is conveyed through a case sealer, or it can apply pre-printed tape onto a flattened box before the box is assembled. This system offers an inexpensive, simple alternative to linered labels.
Various vacuum pad, vacuum belt, and vacuum wheel applicators for pressure sensitive adhesive tapes in which the non-adhesive side of the tape is retained to an applicator wheel by a vacuum are known. In a vacuum wheel system, the vacuum wheel typically maintains control of the tape while it is dispensed, cut, and during the application process. Various vacuum wheel tape applicators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,990,081; 3,905,859; 3,963,557; 4,001,072; 4,256,528; 4,909,885; and 5,261,996. The vacuum wheel rotates or moves on an arm, as necessary, to position the tape segment. The wheel moves between a first position in which the wheel receives a tape segment and a second position in which the tape segment is applied onto a surface, such as a box. A controller can be used to govern when the vacuum wheel is moved to the second position to apply the tape segment, for how long the vacuum wheel resides adjacent the surface, and when the vacuum wheel returns to the first position to receive another tape segment.
Corner label applicators are currently marketed, such as the LSI Model 2000 (available from Labeling Systems Inc. of Oakland, N.J.) and the Diagraph(copyright) PA/4000 Series Label Printer Applicator (available from Diagraph Corporation of St. Louis, Mo.). These label applicators can apply pre-cut tags around corners of objects. The LSI Applicator holds the precut tag by vacuum. However, in neither of these systems is the end of a tape held in place by a vacuum pad to accurately contact the uncut tape to the side of an object. U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,859 assigned to Labeling Systems Inc. describes using vacuum to hold peeled labels. When the labels are to be applied, a blast of compressed air overcomes the vacuum and places the label on the desired surface, even if that surface is several inches away. In other known systems, the label is applied to the box and the bond between the adhesive and the box is stronger than the force created by the vacuum, so the label leaves the applicator and is applied.
Other known label applicators that use vacuum (and some that do not) apply the label by moving the label to the box, generally in a direction perpendicular to the surface of the box. The label is on an applying member with translates toward the box and away from the box.
The invention is an apparatus and method for applying a length of tape onto at least one side of an object. The apparatus includes means for transporting the tape toward the object; means for applying the tape onto the side of the object; and means for cutting the tape. The applying means includes contacting the tape to the side of the object and wiping the tape from the longitudinal centerline toward the transverse edges to minimize bubbles under the tape and wrinkles in the tape. The apparatus can also include means for holding the tape during application.
In a modification, the apparatus can apply tape onto adjacent sides of an object. This apparatus includes a base; means, mounted on the base, for transporting the tape toward the object; means for applying the tape onto adjacent first and second sides of the object; and means for cutting the tape to form a tag. The first side and second side of the object have a common edge with the first side substantially perpendicular to the direction of travel of the object and the second side is angled with the first side. The means for applying includes means for contacting the tape to the first side of the object with the longitudinal centerline of the tape substantially perpendicular to the common edge; means for contacting the tape to the second side of the object with the longitudinal centerline of the tape substantially parallel to the direction of object travel; and means for wiping the tape from the longitudinal centerline toward the transverse edges to minimize bubbles under the tape and wrinkles in the tape. An applying roller can be mounted on a pivotable applying arm which pivots in response to the force of the object.
The apparatus can also include means for holding the tape during application. This means can be used in addition to the means for wiping or instead of the means for wiping. This means for holding can optionally include a vacuum pad having an effective vacuum area sufficient to hold the tape in position. Also, an eccentric wrap roller which locates and aligns the tape on the vacuum pad ensures proper orientation of the tape on the object and provides a substantially wrinkle-free tag.
In another modification, the means for wiping includes means for contacting the tape and causing the center of the tape to be applied on the second side of the object before the transverse edges of the tape are applied to the second side of the object. This could include a convex roller which contacts the tape and curves the tape around the surface of the convex roller to cause the center of the tape to be applied on the object before the transverse edges of the tape are applied to the object. Also, a shaft can be located on the base adjacent the object path and a pivoting mounting arm mounted on the shaft. The means for cutting can be mounted on the mounting arm and the convex roller mounted on the shaft. The pivoting mounting arm can have a free end connected to the object to move the means for cutting into the correct cut position.
In a further modification, the means for wiping can include a V-shaped wiper located with respect to the path of the object such that the apex of the V contacts the tape first in the longitudinal center of the tape to cause the center of the tape to be applied on the object before the transverse edges of the tape are applied to the object. The V-shaped wiper can include a brush.
The length of the leading leg of the tag can be adjusted using an adjustable backup roller and an applying arm bumper, both located on the base along the tape path. The position of the applying arm bumper can be adjusted. The applying force can also be adjusted to reduce crushing the corners of the object. This can be accomplished by controlling the amount of vacuum to the vacuum pad or by controlling the amount of tension on the tape.
In the illustrated embodiments, the object is a parallelepipedal box with the first side perpendicular to the direction of object travel, and the second side substantially perpendicular to the first side.